fictional_pro_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
LIW Offense Episode 10
Attendance: 25,000 Commentary: Tony Mezza, Christian Martinez & Switchblade Results * (Dark match) Shell Windhelm (w/ Mascara Malvada) def. Cesspool * Video package for Slam Nation IV! It is going to be the biggest event in LIW's prestigious history. * Outbreak (Chris America, Shaun Stevens & Greg Vlad) © def. The Assholes (Seth Lunden, Dennis Grant & Sean Albright) to retain the LIW 6-Man Tag Team Championship * Backstage, Amriel is interviewed. She says that she was tired of being in Cassandra Hawk's shadow. She clawed her way to LIW only to be the sidekick of the women's champion, and she's done with it. Even though she won't be fighting Hawk for her women's title at Slam Nation IV, she will gladly watch Tara Timebomb rip her title away from her. She then trash talks Laci Johnson and calls her a part-timer. She says that she will end her career at Slam Nation and show the world who the best female wrestler really is. * Tiana Ford (w/ Malibu Miranda) def. Vanessa Sullivan (w/ Jade Justice) * Video package for the Chad Vlad Memorial Battle Royal at Slam Nation. 50 wrestlers from LIW and even BWE will compete for the #1 Contendership to the LIW Hammerhead Championship! * Backstage, DethLokk cuts a promo. He talks about being the hardcore champion and the pain and punishment he had to go through. He then talks about his former friend D-Lion, who will be facing off against him at Slam Nation for his title. He talks about their tag team run, and how they were one of the most dominant tag teams in this era of LIW. He then says that he will destroy D-Lion, and make sure he will never wrestle again. * The Freshman ("J-Unit" Justin Banks & Zack Sacrifice) def. Local Talent * Video package for TJ Walker vs Anthony Guzman in a Title vs Title match in the main event of Slam Nation IV! It will be the biggest wrestling match in the history of LIW! Guzman, who had an extensive history in LIW, made his way to the top after starting at the very bottom! Walker on the other hand had many opportunities handed to him! * Jimmy Breaks walks down to the ring and talks about his upcoming match against Barakuda. He says that Barakuda is one of the biggest wrestlers in the history of this sport. He says that he has wrestled many gods of pro wrestling, but none have compared to Barakuda. Barakuda then comes out and thanks him for hyping him up, but he tells him that it won't be a fair match. Barakuda says that he will tear Jimmy Breaks in half. He will destroy him, and end his long career. * Backstage, The Prodigy walks up to Rob The 4th and Rob The 3rd. The Prodigy says that he will end the cruiserweight division, and at Slam Nation IV, he will end the career of the Cruiserweight champion Rob The 4th. He then shoves Rob The 3rd to the ground, and goes to walk away. Rob The 4th then attacks him, but The Prodigy quickly slams him through a table. Coco Cleft then stops him and challenges The Prodigy to a match. The Prodigy smirks and accepts his challenge. * The Prodigy def. Coco Cleft via Submission (After the match, The Prodigy grabs a mic. He says that all cruiserweights are a joke.) * Video package for Adonis Morado. He is the definition of Mexican Pro Wrestling. He's had years of experience in the business, and has held many championships around the world. He will be making his debut at Slam Nation IV! * Crossbow Joe, "The Boss" Mr. Young, TJ Walker & Pearce Drayton (w/ Mrs. Anne Young) def. Justin Shield, Quicksilver, Gede & Anthony Guzman (w/ Romain) in an 8 man Tag Team match